


Just One Dance

by Corinne_Nohrule



Category: Buhay Kolehiyo, SSU, Sexy Sexy Universities
Genre: And because I miss this pairing, First fic for this fandom woooo, Fluff, M/M, Our favorite boys dancing, Partially inspired by the report of eased restrictions on Community Quarantine, Salle is part of the LSDU, Still quarantine, To Moulin Rouge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:07:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27066130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corinne_Nohrule/pseuds/Corinne_Nohrule
Summary: It was only a simple afternoon when Salle decided to ask Neo out for a small dance in the latter’s condo unit. Without much prodding, Neo agrees to it, and together they sway.Or, NeoSalle but there isn’t much plot and a chunk of it is just the two doing the tango.
Relationships: Ateneo de Manila/De La Salle Philippines (Anthropomorphic)
Comments: 2





	Just One Dance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Essi_Magwayen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Essi_Magwayen/gifts).



> So here’s a oneshot for the Buhay Kolehiyo fandom! It’s my first for this fandom, and its a NeoSalle one, and that particular pairing is my favorite in it.
> 
> I was listening to the Moulin Rouge soundtrack writing this (which took an hour or two—RIP sleep sched), and I recommend you listen to it too.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy the story!

“Dance with me.” 

Salle spoke out one afternoon, leaning back against the couch’s backrest in Neo’s condo unit. 

It had been a while since Salle was able to interact with Neo face to face on one spot, with the social distancing and video chats the two shared. Though while it was safe, it didn’t really replace the fluttering feeling of being able to hold each other close, or even share a kiss.  
Once the quarantine restrictions were eased, Salle took the opportunity to go visit his significant other in Katip. Of course, he was prepared with a change of clothes, heavy amounts of sanitizer and face coverings, since hindi talaga off the hook ang Metro Manila tungkol sa virus, at kailangan maingat siya (This being Neo’s idea once he heard of Salle’s plan to visit).

Now, Neo was looking at Salle, not quite rejecting his offer, but at the same time, not appearing quite keen on the impromptu dance. 

“Oh, sige na, Neo...” Salle cooed, even getting off the couch just to beg, grabbing his lover’s hands gently. “I’ve missed being able to just...do things with you. Tagal na hindi tayo magkasama.”

“But Salle, we chat often on Messenger; may FaceTime pa tayo.” Neo pointed out. “Surely that counts as being together.”

“I know, pero—I meant doing things in the same space, in one room, just us.” Salle’s eyes bore deep into Neo’s, the color of them soft at sight. 

“Sigurado ka ba? I hope it’s not because the TV channels are boring you to death.”

“I mean it—gusto ko na kami ay magsayawan.”

Neo wanted to say no, mostly out of teasing Salle and his romantic tendencies. But a big part of him loved the idea of simply having a moment together. 

Therefore, Neo gave his answer by giving a small whisper of, “I’d love to.” with some parts of his cheeks turning red from how corny he sounded.

“Great! Magpa-play ako ng music.” Salle let go of Neo’s hands and rushed to his phone. After scrolling, he selected a track, and went back to his lover in blue to place their positions.  
Once Neo’s hand was placed on Salle’s shoulder, and Salle’s hand on Neo’s waist, the track began to play, and the tell-tale chord of a guitar and piano got the brunette to almost shake in laughter.

“El Tango de Roxanne? Really, Salle?” Neo questioned, resisting a giggle. “I know you’re skilled at dancing, pero hindi ako nalaman na magaling ka in this specific kind.”

Salle looked away for a bit, chuckling. “About that...I’m not actually good at Tango. But—I wanted na sabay natin itong natutunan.”

Neo gave a smile at this. “Then let’s go do it together.”

———————————

El Tango de Roxanne wasn’t a song Neo was unfamiliar with; it was a tune that had catchy notes and it brought along that sense of passion and elegance associated with Tango music. The lyrics though, spoke of jealousy of seeing Roxanne with another, and how the persona no longer wanted to keep his feelings buried deep.

As he and Salle swayed across the condominium floor, Neo felt Salle trail a hand up his back, sultry to the touch. Then, Salle pulled Neo close, chest to chest. The two only looked at each other, no words needed to convey just how much desire began to build up in their eyes. That was cut short when Neo, out of instinct, twirled away with his hand clasped with Salle’s, outstretching his other hand, ballerina-like. 

For someone who said that he’s not good at Tango, Salle sure knew how to make it work. 

With their silent exchange, Salle tugged Neo back close to his arms, the latter spinning up to when his back was pressed against Salle’s chest. Salle afterwards leaned down, dipping Neo whilst holding him firmly, careful not to let his love fall. From just how close their faces were, Neo could feel his Salle’s breath, heavy against his neck. After forming a light smirk not visible by Salle’s eyes, Neo dipped his head back, allowing Salle the opportunity to breathe in against his neck. 

Neo loved that feeling; part of him wanted Salle to leave a mark.

As the song began to reach its climax, Salle thought about how much he adored, and very much desired, his Neo. Much like the persona in the song being played, Salle’s heart cried with the simple feeling of loving the man in his arms. He really missed the touches, the intimate gestures that conveyed how close he wanted to be.

Even if Neo might choose to leave him at the end, Salle wouldn’t mind, as long as he managed to show just how much he loved him beforehand. 

Sensing his inner thoughts, Neo dipped close to whisper, “I won’t ever leave you for anything. I love that we’re close like this...”

“Neo...” Salle dipped Neo down once more, head almost touching the floor. “...I will love you until my dying day. Pangako ko sa ‘yo.”

Neo chuckled. “That’s from Come What May, you sap.” His arms encircled Salle’s shoulders. “But...I promise the same to you too.”

Then the track became more bombastic, the sign that it was reaching its finale. Salle initiated the finish by lifting Neo up, still in an embrace. Neo, who was literally getting swept off his feet, touched his forehead against Salle’s as the two twirled together. 

Finally, the song hit its final note, and Salle dipped Neo for the last time. They stopped moving, breathing heavy from the effort they had exerted. Not bad for a first try in tango, but there was indeed some refining to do.

Neo, after the adrenaline had mostly worn off from their tango, realized just how much Salle missed holding him close. All of those months apart out of safety for each other, the thirst for physical contact only became stronger. Neo did feel that thirst from Salle holding his hand all throughout, the longing to express his desire properly. 

Neo looked up at Salle, his hand reaching up to touch his lover’s cheek. He said nothing, only using his gaze to say it all. Salle leaned to the touch, understanding the meaning behind Neo’s longing look. They were in their own little world at the moment, nothing but each other, the atmosphere heavy with devotion.

Their faces inched ever closer, and a second more, the two shared a heartfelt touch on their lips.

Both sighed in their kiss; there was no better way to end this little moment they had for themselves.

And they wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> And that’s the end, hopefully this satisfied you guys!
> 
> Sorry if the Tagalog diminished a bit at the end; I’m not used to writing so much of it (even if I did write some in The Archipelago’s Mythos series I have here on AO3).
> 
> Feel free to give feedback! :)


End file.
